


［皮铍］熟悉的陌生人

by casevan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: inspired by 201819赛季，巴萨和国米小组赛阶段的两回合比赛。





	［皮铍］熟悉的陌生人

认真算起来，这是皮克第一次面对面地见到伊卡尔迪本人，而不是在梅西的手机相册和闲聊里；尽管对方算是梅西的一位关系相当亲密的同乡，还曾经在巴塞罗那求学过几年，但发小之间也不一定非得共享朋友圈不可。伊卡尔迪总上梅西家里蹭饭的那几年皮克正值叛逆期，青春时光都沉进了英国永不消散的雾气里，自然也就无缘那些仿佛无休止的烤肉聚会。  
“很高兴见到你，伊卡尔迪先生。”他伸出手，“我是杰拉德皮克，这次谈判巴萨方面的负责人。”  
阿根廷人的眼睛微微睁大，尔后迅速弯成一个合乎礼节的形状。“我也很高兴见到您。”他说。

平心而论，伊卡尔迪在这城市里完全不算矮，相比而言甚至是高大挺拔的；他被填得饱满的衬衫可作不得假。但站在他身边的人是皮克，于是他自然也就被衬得显得像个小孩。皮克肆无忌惮地借着身高优势往对方衬衫领口里看，有些意外地发现他在长袖衬衫里居然还穿了件打底白T恤：此前他注意到了对方耳垂上的耳洞，没有长死，显然那里平时是扎着耳钉的，只不过是为了商务场合而临时摘了下来。皮克也正是因此才放心大胆地给他灌酒吃豆腐打起了把人顺理成章拐上床的小算盘……难道耳洞只是个意外，这家伙真的这么保守，皮克有些踌躇，那我是睡他还是不睡？  
伊卡尔迪状似无意地把头靠到他肩膀上，低低打了个酒嗝，又嘟囔了一句什么。皮克伸手扶住他，手背碰到了他的袖子，把袖口蹭上去了一点。  
白色硬挺的衣料下露出一团青黑色的、嵌在皮肤里的墨水。  
伊卡尔迪过了好一会才反应过来(也许他是真的喝得有点多)，但他并没有条件反射地去拉自己的衣袖，而是往皮克的方向抬起头，开口说了一句话。  
事实上，由于环境嘈杂，皮克并不能听清伊卡尔迪的发言——但他的意思已经被他的眼神传达得明明白白，言语在这种情况下反倒显得不那么重要了。阿根廷人的眼睛像是含了水一样在深陷的眼眶里打转，上翘而浓密的黑色睫毛小幅度地抖了抖。这是个暗示，明显到难以忽略的暗示。皮克敏捷地抓住了它，露出个咬住了猎物的微笑。

 

“等等，”此前一直安安静静地半躺在副驾座里的伊卡尔迪突然挣扎着抓着扶手爬了起来，“这好像…不是去莱奥家的路啊？”  
“你说什么？”皮克一面问一面平稳地切了条车道，拐进一条辅路。  
“我说……我们不是要去莱奥家吗？”  
皮克一脚急刹。几辆车纷纷不满地朝他鸣笛，然而皮克不为所动。  
“我们为什么要去莱奥家？”皮克反问，“我们不是都说好了吗，我以为你知道的？你连今晚的酒店都没定！不是那个意思的话，在停车场里又为什么要那样靠在我身上？！”  
皮克一边说，一边感觉自己像个强词夺理的、酒吧里最讨人厌的那种纨绔子弟。也许是伊卡尔迪呼吸里的酒味让他也醉了，他感觉血一股脑往脸上涌，让他能放心大胆地躲在其后蛮不讲理地叫嚷——真丢人，他可是主人，而且还比伊卡尔迪要年长六岁呢。  
“我怎么——好吧，”阿根廷人的眼睛睁大了又垂下，像是终于意识到了对方的暗指(皮克注意到他的眼睛是种透亮的榛子绿色，一种适合在黑暗里被反复舔吮被泪水蒙住的颜色)，“我不是那个意思，你这家伙。那当然是有原因的……”  
他动作迟缓地挥了挥手，示意皮克继续开车，露出个有点茫然的表情。  
我还以为我能见到莱奥呢……皮克听见他低声这么说。

 

伊卡尔迪表现得像个完美的微醺床伴任皮克一路把他拖进酒店房间，扔到床上，又开始扒衣服。他半阖着眼睛打量着高大的加泰人，抱着一种恶作剧的心态暗自期待着他脱下自己衬衫、掀起其下圆领T恤时所必然会发出的惊叫。……他甚至提前咯咯地笑了出来，在皮克的拇指划过他肚脐的时候轻轻扭动身体。  
而皮克果然也没有让他失望——甚至有些出乎意料。伊卡尔迪的视线被柔软的衣料所遮挡，模糊地听见了倒吸冷气的声音；尔后音源迅速靠上，濡湿的呼吸吹在他光裸的上半身，粗糙的指尖磨过侧腹。  
“这些……”皮克听起来似乎有些语塞，因眼前的景象而过于震惊得说不出话来，不得不深呼吸数次，“可真……唔……让人印象深刻……”  
他目不转睛地盯着伊卡尔迪露出来的、满是纹身的上半身，眼神露骨又轻佻——反正对方眼下也看不见，而皮克此时也无暇做表情管理。在那头威风凛凛的雄狮的鬃毛里，皮克找到了伊卡尔迪此前提到的“原因”：两颗戴在他乳头上闪闪发亮的金属饰物。  
“你明白了？”伊卡尔迪抬手掀开搭在眼睛上的T恤，朝皮克眨了眨眼。  
“我……必须得先实践一次才知道。”皮克缓缓地趴到他身上，手指张开用力地在他胸口上搓了一把，深色的乳粒被他夹在指尖拉扯得变形。伊卡尔迪呜咽了一下，身体抖了抖，下意识地便往皮克身上靠去——和几个小时前在停车场里的动作一模一样。只不过那时皮克是用手臂环住他胸口往车上拖，而且出发点尚非常纯洁正直。  
不像现在。  
“你实践也实践过了，信我了吗……”伊卡尔迪并不急于把皮克的手从自己胸口上拨开，而是牵住他另一只手往自己裤子里伸，“想要来点更深入的吗？”

他们在酒店的床上扭成一团，甚至抽不出空去找润滑——似乎也不太需要，伊卡尔迪扭动着身体很快便吃下了皮克的三根手指。他的身体温热紧致，让皮克难以自制地想要说点什么下流荤话。但他同时也想用唇舌去挑逗阿根廷人胸口的金属钉子——人为什么只有一张嘴呢！  
太遗憾了。  
“你看我就跟狼盯着肉一样。”伊卡尔迪哼笑一声，腿勾住皮克的腰就借力把自己往上送，“倒是快点操进来啊……”  
“不急这一时，”皮克一边说一边拉开了自己的拉链——他只松了领带，而微醺的人已经脱得差不多了——挺起胯部用鼓起来的那一团像是真的性交一样去顶弄对方的后穴，“虽然你看起来真的很饥渴，但我可一点都不想让你受伤。”  
可能自己的阴茎真的太大了，皮克想，不然没法解释伊卡尔迪这种似乎是被他顶到酒醒的反应。  
“……也太大了吧……”伊卡尔迪直着眼睛说。

仔细想想，皮克根本就搞不清楚对方对自己的这种莫名的信任感是怎么回事。他看起来非常放松，肢体柔韧舒展，丝毫不担心被皮克利用乃至拍下什么可以用于威胁的照片——而他甚至此前从来没见过自己。他太过自信，以至于看起来过于漫不经心。除了换个方便的后入式以外他没提过别的要求，被拒绝了也只是了然地看着皮克，放松肌肉向后靠去，手举起来枕在脑后。那你好好做前戏，他说，我相信你。  
你到底是哪里来的信心啊？！  
皮克莫名地觉得有些忿忿，咬着牙又加了一根手指，刻意张开来回磨蹭。必须做回票价，他想。  
反正他们都很有耐心。非常有耐心。  
被按着胯部插进去的时候伊卡尔迪的腰条件反射地弓起来又塌下去，阴茎吐出的前液把两人的小腹都打湿了。皮克心满意足地操了几下便玩心大起，伸手把那摊体液在伊卡尔迪纹得几乎看不清原本肤色的肚子上揉开，一面还低下头去吮咬他的乳头。  
——在蜜色皮肤与青黑色墨线组成的、晦涩不明的图景当中突然出现了四个亮晶晶的、路标似的金属圆点，你来你也想抓住啊，对不对？和幼稚什么的就完全没有关系！  
伊卡尔迪闷闷地哼笑起来，手指（这人就连手指上都有一圈戒指似的纹身，皮克暗自纳闷自己在白天的谈判中怎么就没有发现呢）伸进皮克用发胶堆在头顶的短发里揉了几把，甚至还小幅度地挺了挺胸方便他的动作。我就知道，他说，你那种眼神，你肯定喜欢……  
他的尾音拖长，化作一串断续的呻吟。皮克的舌头和他天赋异禀的屌一样可怕而有力，让伊卡尔迪感觉自己仿佛要被一根由酥软酸痛的快感组成的、由他后穴插进去又从他乳头里穿出来的长矛逐渐地搅散了。皮克紧紧地抓着他，阻止了他任何可能的挣扎。唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……他含着他的乳头说，真难以想象，白天见到你还觉得你挺正经、挺人模人样的呢……  
“彼此彼此，”伊卡尔迪的手指搓着皮克薄薄的耳廓，“我上你车的时候也还以为你是要带我去见莱奥呢。——哎呦！”  
皮克终于停止了他嘴上吃奶般的动作，一手压着他的肩膀用力往自己怀里按。伊卡尔迪被他弄得吃痛，只好连声求饶。轻点，他说，我又不是说不给你操……怎么了？你还气上了？  
“你就这么想见莱奥？”皮克扣紧他的腰大力撞击着，每一下都正中要害，让他几乎无法连续地吐字，“白天人模狗样地在衣服底下藏着纹身和乳钉和我们周旋，晚上就要这副模样去见莱奥？嗯？你是怎么过安检的，啊？”  
伊卡尔迪能听出皮克下流话语中隐含的怒气，却完全不明白这是为什么。加泰人的手掌压迫着他的后腰，另一只手按着他的后脑让他没法从床单上抬起头来，四肢并用地绞尽了他的身体，稍微一动便会扯到脊椎。于是他索性也卸了力，甚至抬起腿往后张开，方便皮克的插入——既然弄不清楚，倒不如先享受。机会难得，总得先抓住能抓住的。  
第一次面对面地见到皮克的时候，伊卡尔迪就知道这是个掌控欲极强的男人——现在看来在床上也是这样。在握手时加在他虎口上的、比必要的稍微更多一点的力量，听见他自我介绍时睁大又压低的深蓝眼睛，以及现在捏住了扣在他胸口的饰物（必须得说他并不是故意戴着它们来谈判的，只是太过习惯了忘记摘下来而已）像是扯着缰绳一样拉拽着它们的修长手指。深色的合身西装和阳光的笑容不过是个掩饰，一切都要按照我的规矩来，否则别怪我不客气。  
伊卡尔迪把自己缩起来，这个未经允许的动作为他招来了皮克落在他屁股上的掌击。“你真紧，”他贴在他脖子上的血管旁说，“你操起来真舒服，太舒服了……难得来一趟，怎么能不让我先尝尝？你就是故意送上来让我操的吧？骚货……”  
一阵刺痛。皮克大约是重重地咬在了他脖子上，把那些太过越线的话语强行地吞进了嘴里。他的手指下移到伊卡尔迪腿根，像是要抑制住什么冲动一样捏住了那里的皮肤，逼迫阿根廷人和他一起不痛快，在那里留下几块形状不规则的淤痕。  
“对不起。”泄出来之后他低声说。伊卡尔迪比他射得早一点，在不应期被他过人的性器操得神志不清浑身提不上力，过了好一会才缓过来：“为什么道歉？”  
皮克的蓝眼睛转了转——他这会看起来倒真的相梅西手机相册里那个小男孩那样纯良了，伊卡尔迪想——然后抬起他仍然大张的双腿，像是害羞一样地笑了笑。  
“为我太过性急忘记戴套道歉。”  
年长者聪明地绕过敏感话题，亲了亲他的小腿内侧，而后用力一吸，在纹身图案遮不到的地方留下一块条状吻痕。

 

养病期间，发小带着同乡，开着车载着烤肉架上门，说不惊喜是不可能的。梅西毫无形象地坐在沙滩椅里，看着那两人忙碌地搬着东西进进出出。毛罗和杰拉德什么时候这么熟了，他想。然后他也就这么问了出来。  
“就是昨天一起出去聚了聚，”皮克抢先开口，“说起来昨天你不在还真是挺可惜的，毛罗特别想见你来着，是吧？”  
“确实。”伊卡尔迪侧过头，手指有意无意地抚上贴在颈侧的一块创可贴，“不过，来日方长嘛……”


End file.
